SOMETHING ABOUT YOU
by beriblue
Summary: CLEXA AU: A mere hand was enough to catch the blonde's attention. That was the first thing she noticed, the woman that walked passed her to join the other table, blue eyes travel up along the arms, shoulder, a beautiful neck and finally a face.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Distractions**

Everyone was busy doing their thing, some grilling at the backyard others on the kitchen cooking and the rest fixing the area to be used. Lexa didn't know why she's at the grill or what this party is for or the reason why she's here sweating, when she could be inside the house and just chilling on the weekend. She sighed for the tenth time as she looks up at the sky and sees a beautiful hue of blue.

"Lexa!" Anya shouted from the patio stairs. "Quit dilly dallying and focus on your work."

The brunette arched her brow at Anya silently saying _No! You didn't!_ her sister just looked right back at her taunting her, challenging her, with Anya's stern gaze and Lexa's cold stare, it was a match that can be felt up to a 5 mile radius, out there somewhere some random person all of a sudden felt a chill on their spine climbing up on the top of their head. But today Lexa was too weak to fight her sister she's sweating and just wanna take a bath and be comfy with the comfort of her bed "Ugh! Why are you even doing this party anyway?" the brunette throws her hands in the air as she turns back to the grill.

Anya exhaled as she walks down the stairs to her sister "Because…" green eyes turns to her and waited "I'm the new kid in school." Lexa tilts her head to the side with a dumb look, the dirty blonde rolls her eyes "Ugh! You know what I mean!" her brunette sister just snorted at her annoyance, Anya playfully pushed her side then envelopes her with one arm "For real though, thank you for doing this." She smiled at Lexa as she kisses her on the temple then Anya shook her head from side to side with a crumpled face "Eww! You're sweaty." She pushes Lexa away while laughing.

"You're welcome!" Lexa shouts as her sister walks back to check on other things.

 **/**

She keeps fidgeting with her hair and her clothes. She's not really an out-going kind of person but her mom and friends forced her to attend this party, plus she actually kinda want to attend the party. She actually thought it was a good idea to be out there and be social like her friends. Well, now she's regretting it, she wants to go back to her place and be at the comfort of her bed and catch up on some shows or maybe a book or a drawing, yeah! She hasn't drawn in a while. _Ugh! What was I thinking? This isn't me? I don't socialize! I'm brooding and mysterious, maybe not mysterious but something other than this_. She sighed as her friends' car arrives in front of her.

"Get in loser!" Octavia shouted from the front passenger seat as she hits the outside door on her side.

"You know what! I think I forgot something at my place." Clarke reasons as she starts walking backward "you guys go without me" she tightened her hand on the strap of her bag around her shoulder trying real hard to show she's telling the truth "I'll catch up with you guys later." She suggested while nodding her head and looking everywhere but the car.

"We got a runner!" Octavia shouts as she looks at the backseat.

Clarke saw Raven grumbling as she gets out of the car heading to the blonde like a bull. "You are not backing out! Not tonight." The brunette immediately places her arms around Clarke and walks her to the car.

The blonde tried to stop Raven's pushing with her feet "But… I really did do forget something" she expressed while the brunette pushes her inside the car as Raven guides her head inside then shoves her lightly so she can sit next to Clarke. "Guys! I really did forgot something"

"Please" Octavia, Raven and Bellamy all voiced at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a petulant Clarke asks all of them looking at each one waiting to answer her.

"Because, _you_ don't forget anything" Bellamy informed his blonde friend as the other two nods in accordance.

"Yeah, I bet you have your whole house inside that duffel." Octavia uttered as her brother started driving away from the front of Clarke's building.

"Why?" Clarke was perplexed as to why her friends would say that.

A groan from the blonde's side escaped from the silence it was in "Because Clarke you're the _MOM_ " Raven smiled at her as she wiggled her brows like that's enough to answer her friend's question.

"I'm the what now?" now that got Clarke even more confused as she looks at her friends and see them all nodding again in unison like a damn bubble head that she used to see on her dad's dashboard.

Octavia exhaled, looking at Clarke at the backseat "Because you are like a big momma bear sometime." She exposed her pearly whites to the blonde "Whenever we need something or anything, all of sudden you have a solution."

"Do you have nail clippers?" Raven asked with an open palm. Clarke shook her head as she rummage through her bag unconsciously and handed Raven what she asked. "See, your Momma."

"Oh my god! I'm a mom." Clarke gasp leaning back as awareness dawned on her.

 **/**

"Dude!" Lincoln looked at his cousin expectedly.

"Dude." Lexa looked at him blankly.

"Duuude…"

Lexa shook her head pulling her shoulders upward waiting for him to elaborate "Dude?"

The beautiful dark-skinned man just looks up on the ceiling expressing his agitation through his body language "Lexa, the guests are already down stairs and the food is all prepared and still you haven't gotten out of that robe." Lincoln pointed it out of her as if it wasn't obvious the reason why he's so irritated.

"So?"

Lincoln groaned out loud "So?... really?" Lexa just shook her head "Anya wants us" he gestured in a circular motion with open palm as he exaggerated to his cousin " _All_ to be there. Is that enough of a reason for you to hurry up?" Lexa just sighed at him as she stood up from the bed all grudgingly. Lincoln grins at her as he walks out of her room "You won't get dessert if you're late." Apparently that was enough to motivate Lexa.

They were all seated at the backyard with 2 detachable picnic tables lighted by a string of naked light bulbs and an open bar by the side facing both tables. The first table was near the patio stairs while the other was right behind it. Anya sits in-between her co-workers facing away from the stairs, to her right side sits Harper and her left is Raven while Clarke sits beside Raven at the left end. On Clarke's front sits Octavia and beside her is Bellamy with Monty and Miller. They started catching up with everyone as dinner was being served on the table.

As soon as they arrived Clarke pretty much zoned out and barely participated on the conversations except when she's being asked specifically. So a mere hand was enough to catch the blonde's attention. That was the first thing she noticed, the woman that walked passed her to join the other table, her hands look so soft with thin long fingers then blue eyes travel up along the arms, shoulder, a beautiful neck and finally a face. Clarke had completely gone deaf, maybe not completely but everything was muffled, on a very very low volume that only Clarke's own breathing can be heard by herself. Then the blood circulation on her ears that sounded like a heartbeat, maybe it is her heart that she heard beating. It was actually the music playing in the background that she recognized, it was _Hold on We're Going Home by Starro,_ as she realized it every sound finally started becoming clear again.

As her hearing become clearer she realized someone was saying something "Clarke… Clarke?" _That's my name_

"That's me!" she cried out all of a sudden then realized too late the mistake she made and slowly turned her head to look at her friends and she's right. She made herself look weird that all of them are now looking at her with questionable faces and all she can do is smile at them like an idiot that she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Almost**

Raven and Octavia made eye contact and started making excuses for Clarke's outburst.

"This food is amazing!"

"Who made this?"

Both brunettes commented and Clarke finally released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thanks" she whispered toward Raven and eyed Octavia silently thanking her as well.

"Don't mention it." Raven shrugged it off.

Clarke was more thankful that she didn't push for an explanation. Because, she honestly has no idea on what to say, they might think she's crazy or something. _Oh! It was just that person sitting across from me on the other table, she got me so distracted that I've gone deaf for a few seconds there._

Lexa heard her sister's table all of a sudden grew silent so she looks up to check on them. Everyone on the table seems to be looking at the person at the end of the table right across from her. Then she heard the other two brunettes commenting about the food. Clearly they're good friends with the woman at the end of the table. The woman with the blonde hair since that's the only thing that Lexa was able to get a glimpse at, Lexa smiled towards the table as she heard them compliment the dishes.

Blue eyes widen as soon as she saw those perfect pouty lips smile towards her. Then she noticed those green eyes were not directed at her but beside her. She deflated a little, realizing the brunette with messy bun hair was actually looking at Raven. And both of them seemed to be in a smiling pass the message game which she is clearly not invited to. _Great! More reason why I regret coming here._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lexa's table finished first and her and Lincoln proceeded to the open bar and started ordering drinks to start the night of. Artemis or Art went to the dancefloor and started moving to the music. Soon most of Lexa's relatives started joining him. Both she and Lincoln received their drinks and they walked leisurely to the side where a bench swing was located. Lexa doesn't really do well with crowds, especially new people. While Lincoln does not really have a problem socializing he just does not want Lexa being alone by herself or feeling left out.

"Go, enjoy the party." She whispered to him, because she knows what he's trying to do. "Seriously, I'll be fine" the dark skinned man looked at her then back to the dance floor. He shook his head _No_ "Lincoln, I'm not going anywhere" she chuckled a little at him as she gestured for him to go. He finally gave in and walked back to the dance floor with everyone.

By the time Anya's table started mingling with her relatives, Lexa was already on her second Elyx glass going for her third. Someone bumped on her side while she waited for her third glass at the open bar.

"You okay there buddy?"

The brunette snorted as she pushed Anya back a little harder than she intended "Ooops" she laughed at her sister's shocked face before she answered her question. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Yeah I can see that." The dirty blonde nodded as the bartender gave her sister another glass "How many have you had?" Lexa just kept looking blankly at her while sipping her drink "You haven't met my friends yet." She lets her sister know that she's a bit pissed that the brunette was late earlier. "Come on, time to meet new people." She dragged Lexa by the wrist to her table earlier "Hey guys! This is my sister, Lexa" Anya pointed her thumb at Lexa's direction then she introduced the gang "This is Raven" Lexa remembered that she smiled at her earlier. Anya moved to the side and put her hands on Octavia's shoulders "this is Octavia and Harper" Anya looks at the dance floor towards the men "Those 2 idiots are Monty and Miller" she pointed at them who seem to be having a heated conversation with Art. Anya proceeded to look for the last guy and pointed to a man with curly hair chatting with Lincoln. "ans that's Bellamy, O's brother." She finished then realized something's a miss "Clarke's not here?"

"She went to the ladies room." Raven explained, hoping Clarke will be here soon to finally meet Lexa. She knows her friend has been ogling this _Lexa_ chick since she arrived at the table next to them. Since Raven's pretty sure that the reason why Clarke's in the ladies room at the moment is so she can wipe her drool while looking at Lexa the entire dinner time. "She'll be here in a few" _Stall_ _motherfucker stall! Stall for Clarke the savior! Stall for Clarke the chosen one!_ Raven looks back at the door. A few seconds passed when she saw blonde hair headed their way. When Clarke arrives back the brunette turns back to look at Lexa who is all of a sudden nowhere in sight. As Clarke sat down next to her the brunette couldn't help but burst "Really!? You couldn't pee faster."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Hi! I'm Clarke**

 _"What?"_ Clarke looks so confused at Raven's outburst. She looks at Octavia and Harper who all of a sudden starts looking anywhere but her.

Raven chuckled a little "Well, newsflash you just missed meeting Anya's sister." The brunette leers at her as she pointed at Lexa's direction who lazily drinks at the bench swing. "You could've met the woman of your dreams if you peed faster." Raven explained to the blonde dejectedly for the event that both Lexa and Clarke didn't meet. As if a light bulb flickered her mind, she faced her friend "But worry not, I have an idea."

Clarke looks scared, really scared with the expression on Raven's face. That crazy-scary-might-die face that her friend has when she thinks of the most outrageous ideas that she comes up with that has resulted to them being in trouble a couple of times. "I'm not sure I wanna participate in this." The blonde slowly pushes herself away from the wide-eyed brunette however before Clarke could get any further Raven had already reached her shoulders and was trap at her clutches.

"Don't worry Clarke! I'm a genius." Raven gasps her words too enthrall with her idea in introducing Clarke to Lexa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's your plan!?"

"Yeah." Raven just stares at her like it's the most ingenuous plan ever made.

"Your plan is for me to offer her a drink." Clarke repeats the plan as she rolls her eyes in annoyance to her friend "not only offer her a drink but a _wrong_ drink." She crossed her arms as she shook her head and just stared longing at Lexa's direction. _Damn! How fucking bad luck am I?_

"Hey!" Raven pouted with her bottom lip jutting out "At least she'll notice you immediately" she sat back noticing how Clarke looks longingly at Anya's sister "Plus it's an open topic for a conversation."

"What conversation?" running her hands through her hair in frustration "How fucking weird and a loser I am?"

"At least she'll remember." Raven smiled with triumph while putting her hands behind her head.

"hmmm"

"What?" Raven narrowed her eyes towards Clarke.

The blonde just shrugged like it was nothing "I just thought that the Raven Reyes I know _never_ have bad ideas."

"Okay" the brunette was dejected while she sat straight up so she can get closer to Clarke "It may be a bit out there and totally presumptuous but if and that's a big _IF_ my calculations are correct. She'll talk to you."

Clarke can feel her smug smile even if she's not looking at Raven and pisses her even more "You just said a _big IF_." She looks back at Raven with pursed lips proving her point.

"Well" the brunette crossed her arms as she sat back on chair "It was always a 50/50 chance."

"This is ridiculous!" Octavia informs both of them then she casts her eyes at Clarke "If you wanna meet her then just go over there and introduce yourself." She regarded Clarke with her hands then pointed towards her brunette friend beside her "instead of asking Raven for answers."

Clarke was taken a back with Octavia that if she hasn't spoken at this moment she would complete forgot that she was still there. "You're right!" she nodded in agreement as she tap the table.

"Of course I am"

"I should just walk up to her and introduce myself." Clarke declared her plan as she got up from the chair.

"Yeah" Harper agreed "Exactly"

Clarke started walking across the table toward the dance floor to get to Lexa's spot "Walk up to her and introduce yourself" she murmured "Hi my name's Clarke…no" she bit her bottom lip "Hey nice seeing you here….ugh… NO" she was nearing the middle of the dance floor as she was contemplating what to say to- _Fuck! I don't even know her name_ "No worries, that's why you'll introduce yourself" she chuckled as she tap her forehead with the tips of her fingers "Hey, how you doin'?" she rolls her eyes "no no no" as she nears the swing she noticed that the beautiful brunette sitting at the swing is not alone and laughing with someone else. Both of them stop as soon as they noticed someone near their vicinity. Now both of them are looking at her…waiting….

"Yes?" asked the woman standing near Lexa.

All Clarke's plan just flew out the window as she got an up-close look of the brunette. _She has green eyes_ "Wow" she mutters.

"I'm sorry?" Lexa hunched closer to the blonde woman that she noticed earlier talking to herself as she walks towards the dance floor. She tried not to laugh as she remembers the blonde murmuring to herself the whole time like a maniac.

As she heard Lexa's voice Clarke completely went blank. That is until she noticed the brunette trying to stop herself from laughing, then she remembered that she must look so weird to them. _Oh my god! I need to talk! What the fuck am I gonna say!? I'm still not talking, what the fuck! Say something! Anything!_ "Iiaahmmmaaalaak" was all that came out even though what she's trying to say was _Hi! I'm Clarke_. It took a few seconds before she realized that she completely screwed that up and when she does, blue eyes widen as she looks back at green and immediately walked backwards away from the brunette. When she turns to run, she accidentally bumped into a chair and tries really hard to play it cool even though she's pretty sure the brunette with green eyes is probably laughing at her expense. When she could completely walk in a straight line she tried so hard not to look back at the brunette and see her laughing at her. She couldn't take that, she wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole at this very moment.

Lexa stood from the swing trying to stop the blonde from walking back so she won't stumble from the chair but she was too late. She couldn't help but snicker a little at the blue eyed woman as she tried to play it cool from her stumble. _She's so freaking weird_

"You should talk to her." The woman beside her suggested.

She looks back at her friend then turns back to the blonde woman who is now sitting with her sister's friends trying to cover her face with embarrassment. A smile radiated Lexa's face unconsciously as she looks at the woman across from her, _she's adorable_ , Lexa shook her head and for the first time that night she had a genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Vodka and Whiskey**

"Clarke, maybe you should ease on the drinks a little." Raven pushed the drink down from her friend's hand.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde chuckled "What's the point anyway? I screwed it up already!" Clarke taps the table before she throws back what's left of her liquor. "Oh my god! Why didn't I just followed your plan!?" she looks back at Raven with her puppy eyes on the verge of crying.

"Ahh yeah" the brunette scratched the back of her neck "That plan was totally out of my ass" she chuckled "but! You can still get her a drink" Raven gave her friend a bright smile of hope.

"Meeh!" Clarke made a flippant hand gesture "Don't worry about it" she sips her drink as she looks back to where Lexa was sitting "there is no coming back from what just happened earlier anyway." She exhaled losing all hope.

Raven and Clarke hear someone shout from the dance floor "Let's take a picture guys!" suddenly all of Anya's cousins were at the dance floor posing for the group picture. "It's not everyday that all of us are in the same place."

Art saw Lexa from the corner of his eyes "Lexa! Come on" he gestured to the one taking the picture to wait "Lexa's here"

"I'm coming" Lexa gingerly sat her glass at the side arm of her bench swing. She saw everyone was already on their pose and the one taking the picture was about to press the button. She came running in by sliding her body to the dance floor and twists to turn where the camera is. Lexa ended up in the middle of the picture posing like a break dancer on the floor.

As they finish taking the photo, they all looked at Lexa slapping her at back "You have impeccable timing Lex!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lexa is waiting at the bar for her fifth vodka drink. As she was standing there playing with a small umbrella she heard someone clearing their throat "Are you sick or something 'caus-"

"Oh no no no, I'm not sick" she laughed as she looks at Lexa "I'm Raven" the tan woman presented her hand for a shake.

Anya's sister nodded her head "Yeah we met earlier"

"Right, we did." As the bartender gave them their drinks "Wanna join our table for a while?" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _Hot damn this better work, you owe me big time Clarke._

Lexa looks behind Raven towards the table and saw the blonde she's been looking at all night "Yeah, sure" she smiled towards her as they both walked back to the table. "Hi" she whispered to Clarke as she sat down beside her.

Clarke was busy talking to Harper at the moment and when she looks to where the voice was located she accidentally chokes resulted to a cough "Uhhh.. Hello" she cleared her throat as she saw that brunette smiled again towards her. "Hi"

"I believe we weren't introduced properly earlier?" the brunette laid her hand out for a shake "I'm Lexa" she smirked at the blonde.

Clarke gasped as she took Lexa's hand "Clarke." _Finally!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Since Lexa joined their table the two have been inseparable and just laughed the whole time. "Wait…aaahhhh" Clarke wipes the tear on her eye "You kicked him right in the chest?" she was astounded while she looks at Lexa telling her a story.

"Of course I did!" she tap the blonde's shoulder with the back of her hand "The guy was talking smack about my sister" she pointed on her chest "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Okay, I can't judge you for your actions." Clarke pointed her way "because I would have done the same" she sips her drink "If I have a sister."

"Ahh!" Lexa moved closer to the blonde "So you're an only child." she said as matter of fact.

"Yes, I am" blue eyes looks down as she nodded "and my mom's a doctor, which she works with us and your sister." She smiled at Lexa.

Green eyes couldn't take her sight off those lips "and your father?" she hushed lowly, like if they talked in their normal volume everything would break. She noticed the blonde's scrunched forehead that immediately disappear. She gently touched Clarke's shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to.."

Clarke swats her hand in front of them "Don't worry about it" she smiled at the memory of him "He a… he died years ago." She takes a sip of her drink as she takes a breath "but enough about sad stuff."

"Right" Lexa agreed as she drinks "How is it working with my sister?" and she pointed directly at Clarke "and don't sugar coat it, I know she can be bossy."

Clarke laughed as she remembers the first time she met Anya at the hospital "Oh wow, well she stole my patient, that's how we met." The brunette chuckled agreeing with Clarke believing that her sister will definitely do that.

"So.." green eyes widen directly at blue "You're the reason why she wanted to throw a party."

"You need another drink." Clarke suggested as she noticed Lexa sipping an empty glass. "Let me order you a whiskey instead of your usual vodka."

The brunette cackled "No no no, no whiskey for me. I only drink vodka." She finalized to the blonde.

"Then I will change that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I changed the cover image. so just imagine them doing that. No idea where that picture came from or who to credit. sorry**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5 – The Middle**

Many, many, many drinks later "Ugh Lexa come on! Just one glass….puhlease…" the blonde pouted, jutting out her lower lip like a baby and those blue eyes like they're about to cry.

"Fine." She gave up because she couldn't take Clarke's puppy face "Just one sip" she countered.

"Yay" the blonde claps her hands as she gave her glass to Lexa. The brunette looks at it reluctantly before she takes a sip. Blue eyes can't help but squeal as she saw Lexa drinks the whiskey. "see, that wasn't so bad?"

As soon as thin fingers put down the glass she couldn't help but shake her head and shoulders. "Ugghh! That burns."

"In a good way" Clarke nodded "right?" the brunette just hummed at her as she gave the glass back and went to her regular drink.

"Hey you two!" Raven squished her head between them as she put her arms around both of them. "Let's go dance guyths! Guyths come on!" she cried to them as she squeezed both ladies.

"Okay Rae-Rae, we'll be there in a minute." Blue eyes gazes back to green apologizing for her drunken friend.

"Ooh let me take a picture of you two!" she clumsily sways to the front of them taking out her phone and dropping it a few times on the table. She successfully opens her phone but was baffled by it "Why is my face here?" Both women laugh at her then Clarke gestures for Raven to switch the camera view. "Ooh right, ha ha got it!" she holds the phone steadily as much as she can "3..2…" she didn't make it to 1 before the flash came out.

Clarke and Lexa rapidly blink a few times not expecting the flash to be that bright "Ugh! I think I've just been brainwashed." Lexa commented as she pressed her fingers to her eyes.

"One more guyths!" Raven laughs as she held one finger to the air.

This time Lexa moves closer to Clarke by crossing her legs and putting her arms at the back of the blonde's chair so she looks like she has her arms around her. Clarke on the other hand may have been a bit tipsy but she will totally remember Lexa moving close to her so she moves herself closer to the brunette as well. She looks at Lexa and unknowingly smiles at her while Lexa was looking at Raven's direction. A flash was the next thing Clarke saw and she knew she was caught in the moment "wait! I wasn't ready yet"

"To me you are." Was all Raven said before she went on her merry way.

Both of them were laughing at Raven as they look at her trying to walk straight to be with the others. The brunette clears her throat and looked at Clarke as she offered her hand. Her head gestures toward the dance floor asking the blue eyed beauty to the dance floor. _Oh my gawd! She's asking me! Me? She's asking me? What do I do?_

"Well?" Lexa tilted her head to the side waiting for her.

 _Right! I haven't answered yet_ "Yaas Kween!" _what_ _the fuck is wrong with me?_ Clarke tries to hide her face but Lexa was fast enough to snatch them away and guide her to the dance floor.

"Woohoo!" both heads turned towards the noise and saw Raven raising her fist in the air encouraging them.

They just laugh it off as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. They started awkwardly dancing to a lively music upping each other over who has the better jazz hands. Clarke doing a horrible moonwalk while Lexa jumping around her like she's guiding a sheep to its enclosure. "What the hell are you doing!?" Clarke cried, out of breath.

"It's a traditional dance."

"Yeah right"

"It is so!" Lexa walks closer to the blonde pushing her left shoulder a little too hard then she expected.

"Aww" Clarke was shocked, not really hurt though. "That really hurt!"

"Oh you big baby" green eyes looks down, Lexa kicks invisible rubble on the ground thinking _I should stop doing that, I don't really wanna hurt her._

Clarke immediately saw how Lexa changed from being playful to shy that she can barely look back at the blonde. "Hey" she nudges her right shoulder to Lexa's left and that gets the brunette's attention back to her "I'm not really hurt anyway." She smiled as soon as green eyes light up and smiled back at her "I'm probably just a little bruised is all." she voiced nonchalantly.

"Let's just go back to having fun? Yeah?" the brunette nodded towards her and she agreed as soon as they star goofing around again a slow song started playing and both of them has no plan on going back to their chairs. Lexa cleared her throat as she offered a hand to her. Clarke looked at the hand and back to the brunette's face and those green eyes as Lexa's head tilted to the side asking her.

Clarke breathes in trying to wake up if it is a dream but then if it is a dream she really don't wanna wake up just yet. She let the brunette's hand guide her, Lexa places the blonde's right hand on her left and entwined between them as she came closer and put her right hand around Clarke's back. While the blonde curls herself at Lexa's and places her left hand around the brunette's shoulder. She rests her cheek against the brunette's cheek.

 _Over my dead body  
I will never shake this feeling away  
Someone told me they bet I'll be sorry  
I can't be wrong enough_

 __

 _So do we fail if you don't want me now  
Is this wrong, save a life under light  
I can be wrong if not then live without me  
To me to see similar_

 _Cause you don't belong with me  
Nobody grows for free  
Sometimes is good to be  
Lost in your head  
I said_

 _Dead Body (Chet Faker)_

They danced slowly in the middle with the music, mindlessly enjoying each other's warmth, the comfort they feel with each other, towards each other through the silence. No words were being said but they have never felt this kind of comfort to anyone before. So at the same time they squeezed each other a little tighter not wanting to let go.


End file.
